Mrs Green Arrow
by morring1
Summary: **FIRST FAN FIC EVER : ** What were those first few months like for Chloe being both Mrs. Oliver Queen and Mrs. Green Arrow. Chloe's First ever interview after her wedding, Who better to do it then Ann Jones herself? I DONT OWN SMALLVILLE i wish...
1. Chapter 1

~ AN/ this is my first fan fic ever so please be kind and patient. OK this is a chollie story, set four months after their wedding. So, Tess is dead ( ) and Chloe's new life is all set up, Oliver is free from darkness and now they are both happily married in star city. This is my take on Chloe and Oliver's first post wedding interview. ~

*Beep* *beep beep* Chloe sighed and thought back to the days she did not have to get up quite so early, but she was not two people back then. She rolled over to find Oliver sound asleep. With a tender smile on her face she quietly got out of bed and walked in to the walk in closet. For four months she had been Mrs. Oliver Queen, Chloe Sullivan was long gone and to never heard of again according to the Legion. She loved being married to Ollie but, she was still getting used to the idea of having a closet bigger than her old bedroom. But, now it was time for Mrs. Queen to hide and time for Ann Jones the Star City Register "amateur "reporter to come out of the closet literally. Sighing Chloe slid the ring that Ollie had gotten her (after Tess's Funeral to replace the one she had been wearing) on to the chain around her neck and tucked it under her emerald blouse, looking down at her stomach she smiled again to think of the little one inside! But, she had to be careful so on went the pencil skirt, Ann Jones was not married or expecting according to the employs at the Register. Ann Jones was just a new reporter who had just got her first big break! Ann Jones was going to be the first one to interview the new Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen.

With a small smile on her lips Chloe made her way in to their bedroom only to find Ollie watching her. Smiling he got out of bed and kissed her. She kissed him back and with a wink reminded him about the interview that afternoon at two. He gave a small laugh remembering _the night when he had had the brilliant Idea for Chloe ugg Ann to interview them. What a great way to prove that Ann Jones and Chloe Queen were not one and the same! He had just come in from patrol and was very surprised when Chloe liked the idea and decide to do it. Since, the public now knew that they were married; she had made the call to the head of the Star City Register and offered to let them be the first to get their story if Ann Jones could be the one to do the interview. _He let her go and watched as she put on the black wig and waved goodbye as she walked out the door. She went out the back way so that none of the reporters would see her, glad not for the first time that week that the mansion had a back exit. Ever since Tess's Funeral when she and Ollie had be spotted arm in arm and wearing their rings the paparazzi had a field day! The rumors that had been floating around had been outrageous.

As she drove to the Register she left Chloe Queen behind and quickly sent a text out, to the team telling them that Watchtower was not online until about 7 tonight. She smiled as she got Dinah's reply that she was ready for today's mission. Someone had to pretend to be Ann Jones for Millie Oliver's secretary. She pulled up to the Register planted the "I've got a story look" on her face and walked in. Greeted by Michelle and was wished good luck by Zack. When two o'clock finally reached around she smiled and got up and Michelle and Zack looked up in unison said "bonne chance!" Chloe laughed and stated "I'll be back around 6:30 to type this up after I get more coffee. Chloe smiled as she saw Dinah behind the wheel of her car, dress like Chloe except with a black blouse and fish nets. As, Dinah drove to Queen Industry's Chloe removed the wig redid her makeup, and pulled off the pencil skirt, replacing it with a pair of much more comfortable designer slacks. As they pulled up Chloe grabbed her purse and she and Dinah got out instantly blinded by flashes. When they passed Millie Chloe asked her to hold all call until the interview was over.

Oliver waved to them as they walked in and finished his conversation in Russian and hung up the phone. He got up hugged Dinah and kissed Chloe. Genially happy he said" alright ladies lets finally tell the public who Chloe Queen is"! They settled down on Ollie's couch and Dinah started asking the questions that Chloe had written:

Dinah: Ok, first of all tell us about yourself.

Chloe: Well, My Names Chloe Queen I Grew up in a small Kansas town. That's where I met Oliver for the first time. I went to Metropolis University and well I was just a small town girl till I met him…

Dinah: When was the wedding?

Ollie: Four months ago today *beaming*

Dinah: Obviously it was small or we would have heard of it correct?

Chloe: Yes it was only a very small group of friend and family.

Ollie: very small…

Dinah: What type of wedding was it?

Turning to look at Chloe Oliver asked "Honey what kind of wedding did we have? "

Chloe: well, it was very small and quick no big anything just us, nothing big or fancy I'm not really that type of girl. It was perfect. _Or at least I think it was… _

Dinah: How did you two meet?

Ollie, well mutual friends really, I was dating Lois at the time and Chloe already knew Tess so we just kind of meet at a dinner. _Ok so lie but what was he supposed to say?_

Dinah: Mrs. Queen Do you ever worry about Mr. Queens ex's?

Chloe: Ha-ha, no Lois is a very dear friend and Tess was also a close friend of mine.

Dinah: Mr. Queen, your playboy days are over how does that feel?

Oliver: It it's the best feeling in the world! I got the best gift of all I got Chloe!

Dinah: How long were you to together?

Chloe: Well, we have been friends for about five years now and best friends for three and a couple since last February. _With a faint smile Chloe remembered the night she had first kissed Oliver…_

Dinah: Since last February! Wow how come we never saw you before?

Ollie: Well, there was that little VRA movement and then Chloe had to go away on "business" for two months so, oh and we are really good at not being found.

Dinah: If you were married four months ago how come were only finding out about it now?

Chloe Well, First we had to get all my stuff moved to here, then we were working on reopening the mansion and, then Ollie had to go away on "business" for three weeks, and then Darkside nearly took over, and yeah life as a hero is never calm so, we just kept it to ourselves.

Dinah: How do you Feel about not only being Mrs. Queen, but also Mrs. Green Arrow?

Chloe: I love and stand by my husband not matter what but, I have a much cooler codename then Mrs. Green Arrow.

Dinah: Are you implying that you have some heroistic tendencies yourself Mrs. Queen?

Well, like I said I support my husband but, you will almost never see me out on the streets.

_At this Dinah had to laugh! She had seen the design for Chloe's outfit that Ollie had drawn on the flight to Tess's Funeral and was very glad watchtower stayed inside at night. _

Dinah: Mr. Queen does her Heroism ever worry you?

Ollie: No, It's great to know each night that she's safe and she has my back_. Ok so fine she has our backs he thought with a smile at Dinah. _

Dinah: Mrs. Queen what do you do?

Chloe: Well, being a hero is a full time job, not to mention look after this company and in a about eight month's I'm going to become a full time mother to.

Dinah: a MOTHER! Like a baby?

_Chloe squeezed Ollie's hand he had bet that Dinah would freak. _Yes In about eight months we are going to become a family. Chloe said with a huge smile!

Dinah: Wow, ok boy or girl?

Ollie: we don't know yet.

_Saving her shook for later she went on with the list Chloe had written _

Ok these next questions are easy just fluff to get to know Mrs. Queen:

Dinah: Favorite color?

Chloe: orange, but green is a give in with him.

Dinah: Hobby?

Chloe: well lots, mostly computers.

Dinah: Singer?

Chloe: I like any mostly.

Dinah: Food

Chloe: COFFEE!

Dinah then went on to ask Ollie about the resent news about QI and Lothercorp.

With a smile she said all done thank you for your time. This will be front page tomorrow.

Laughing quietly Chloe left Ollie's side for the computer that had just recorded the entire conversation and typed it for her, saved it and went over to show Dinah out. As she opened the door she said "thank you Ms. Jones," for Millies benefit. Dinah, left the building shaking her head, Oliver as a father she could not wait till tonight's meeting when they would have to tell Bart.

Back on the top floor, Well Miss Sullivan how was your first interview?

That's Mrs. Queen to you Green Bean, sighing she sat down at his desk and started editing the interview, Ollie smiled watching his wife, knowing they had a few minutes till the meeting in which he would introduces Chloe to the Board…

~AN/ What do you think Please let me know, first time writer so any feedback negative or postive is welcome! Kida want to do a sequel about them telling the league about the baby but that s up to you, should I continue? Thanks again for reviews they help me become better.

Alexia~


	2. Chapter 2

~AN/ Thanks so much for the reviews! Especially lagentillefan, Stop Dreaming, bunnyace, Mari! For giving me the courage to write this next part! Thank you also to the many wonderful stories that have been written and that I have drawn ideas from! ~

~TIME TO TELL THE TEAM~

Smiling Chloe walked out of QI and was glad to see that security had made all the paparazzi go away! Very glad that her first time meeting the official board of Queen Industry's had gone over well. They had been very welcoming and happy for her and Oliver. She got in to her car, and drove to a quiet street where no one would see her and changed back in to Ann Jones, suddenly she was tired and just wanted to get coffee! As she pulled in to the nearest coffee shop she sent out a quick text to the team to meet at the "clubhouse" (Ollie's nickname for her new space) she still could not bring herself to call it watchtower, she was watchtower, but she wanted a new name for their new headquarters. Wanting very much for this night to be over with she ordered her almond mocha and drove straight to the register.

Seeing Zack on his way out the door she smiled and wished him goodnight, once she got to her computer she quickly made a few changes to the interview and jumped when Michelle suddenly said "better hurry the boss is waiting". Sighing Chloe quickly added the byline and wished Michelle a goodnight as she got up and walked up the stairs to the boss's office and knocked. "Come in Jones" called Tom Kingston her boss of 3 ½ months. Shaking her head she walked in and placed the write up and the flash drive of the interview on his desk, "Here's the interview Mr. Kingston", Chloe said With a nod her boss wished her goodnight. Finally on her way to Ann Jones house or otherwise known as the "Clubhouse" by Ollie. She was glad not for the first time, that she had an excellent security system here.

She smiled walking in the door to the scent of delicious food sizzling; she removed the wig and put back on her slacks, walking in to the kitchen not at all surprised to see Ollie standing there, stirring a pan of chicken Alfredo. About time sidekick he joked I'm ready to eat, "ok" she said with a smile walking over to him she kissed him happy to be with him not as Ann Jones or Watchtower just, Chloe Queen she loved the sound of that! As they were doing the dishes before the team got there, Ollie was in charge of rinsing and drying, when he suddenly decided it was his job to get Chloe wet. With a laugh he took the sprayer and turned on Chloe only to be met with a face full of suds! Man she knew him to well! 10 minutes later both very wet and soapy they were laughing in each other's arms when the doorbell rang signaling that the team was here!

Victor took one look at the mess of the very wet kitchen as he walked in he caught Bart's eye and Bart sent him a look back that clearly said _"it's better for our mental wellbeing if we don't ask!" _with a nod he looked at AC and Mera who were both looking way to understanding and lovey dovey for him, he looked a way to see Oliver and Chloe themselves waiting by the door. In very wet cloths…

"Everyone ready, where's Boyscout? Ollie asked"

Courtney laughed and said "he said he and Lois will be here in a few"

"Ok" Chloe said she was glad that everyone on the team would be coming albeit a bit late. Alright lets go down, smiling as she typed in the access code that brought the team down to the new watch tower. Instead of going in to the big meeting room Ollie lead the way to the more comphy family room, waiting for Clark and Lois to show up, the team just killed time. Bart who immediately went straight for the fridge to find a snack 5 minutes and 3 instant Pizzas later, Bart was pleased when Boyscout and Lois finally showed up, it was weird for Liollus to hold out on information for so long and an entire team meeting was weird epically since there was no emergency…

Chloe smiled and squeezed Ollies hand, she was their leader this was their team, But, how to tell them that it was about to grow by one? Victor asked Chloe randomly "how's Ann Jones doing at finding Meta's? Find any one new for the team yet? "Chloe squeezed Ollie's hand it was now or never, and answered Victor's question, very aware that the entire team was waiting for its answer. Well, Chloe started with a look at Emil who gave her a smile, she said "Ann Jones is working on a few but, she not brining any one new in soon, but, Aww Bart said then did a double take when he saw Ollie's raised eyebrow and said "Sorry Tower, but what?" Well, Chloe said with a smile growing on her lips, the team is going to get a new little member in about eight months…

For about 3 seconds there was silence as Ollie watched with an amused smile of his own, seeing Emil's, smile, Clarks look of clarification, and Dinah looked smug as she watched Bart, Ollie looked at Bart only to see him shaking his head so fast that it made Ollie Sick to watch turning he looked at AC who was sharing a look with victor that clearly said "what the a baby?" He looked at Mera, Lois, and Courtney who all had identical "we're going to be aunts!" look on their faces! But then suddenly Bart said "did I just hear what I think I heard"? AC replied "I think I heard the same" and finally Victor said "I copy that she defiantly meant BABY!" Bart's expression was probably priceless but he did not care sure Tower had married Bossman but, a baby, his heart sunk, he was suddenly scared the child of BOTH Chloe and Bossman was just not something that the world should have to deal with! He started laughing at the idea.

Victor and AC were just too stunned to care about Bart, a BABY, like a little Arrow Jr.? That thought was just too unreal to imagine! Not to mention the kids brain! It did after hall have "smart" parents. Wait Ollie as a father this was going to be an interesting year! Lois who was past her shook ran over and got a 24 pack of soda and handed it to the team, "To Arrow Jr.! "She said!

Chloe Smiled and raised her soda, glad that the team seemed to like the idea of the baby, because they had a lot to do before it got here! She looked around the room and knew that this baby was going to be the most spoiled and protected child in the world! Then she heard Mera caught and say "Well, actually Chloe you'll need to plan on 2… Wait Dinah said. "You mean" to that Mera just smiled and said "yup!" The whole team looked around at the loud thud as AC hit the ground out cold!

~AN/ I hope you liked it let me know, to me this is iffy but hey you be the judge. Thanks to my favorite stories for being a great source of ideas and background! ~ ~Alexia~


End file.
